Silent Weapons
| miniseries = | author =David Mack | editor = | publisher =Pocket Books | format =paperback | published =November 2012 | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 304 | ISBN = | omnibus = | date = March, June 2384 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Silent Weapons is a Star Trek: The Next Generation novel by David Mack published by Pocket Books in 2012. It is the eighth novel in the post-Nemesis TNG Continuity, published under the banner of The Next Generation and centers around political intrigues on Orion. Publisher's description From the back cover The second book in a new trilogy by the national bestselling author of Star Trek: Destiny! A WAR OF LIES Three years after the disastrous final Borg Invasion, a bitter cold war against the Typhon Pact has pushed Starfleet's resources to the breaking point. Now the rise of a dangerous new technology threatens to destroy the Federation from within. '' ''Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the ''Enterprise crew answer a distress call, only to become targets in a deadly game of deception. To protect a vital diplomatic mission, they must find a way to identify the spies hiding in their midst, before it's too late.'' But Worf soon realizes the crew's every move has been predicted: Someone is using them as pawns. And the closer they get to exposing their enemy, the deeper they spiral into its trap.... Summary A Federation patrol vessel detects unauthorized activity on Tirana III: the is on the surface, excavating something. When they order the Basirico to stand down from their activities, the patrol vessel is attacked and destroyed by an unknown vessel. Data is on , continuing his search for Emil Vaslovik. However, when a Soong-type android is detected trying to break into the Bank of Orion and Data's Starfleet Intelligence contact is murdered, Data is taken into custody by Starfleet and held at the Federation Embassy. The is investigating the disappearance of the patrol vessel when they receive a distress call from Data and travel to Orion. There, they quickly learn the reason for the heightened security they find in-system: President Nanietta Bacco is on the planet, conducting secret talks with the Gorn. In fact, however, the Gorn are acting under instructions from the Breen to prolong the talks. Esperanza Piñiero is murdered and replaced with one of the Breen's Soong-type androids, who then fires on both Federation and Gorn personnel at a diplomatic function. Geordi La Forge manages to capture the android and examination by the Enterprise crew reveals it has not been fitted with a positronic brain but a telepresence system allowing the Breen to control it telepathically. With this evidence, Data is released. Concerned that the Breen seem willing to sacrifice his people, Gorn Imperator Sozzerozs informs Bacco of the duplicitous nature of the talks. The remaining Breen androids attack the bank where the delegates are located, but the Breen's supervisor prevents them firing a fatal shot and Data manages to destroy them both. The Enterprise follows the control signal to a planet inside Federation space and discovers the Breen operators dead. Starfleet begins tracking down the active but unprogrammed androids located in their space, but the Enterprise crew realise this is a diversion: The new ship movements have left a clear passage between Tirana III, where the patrol vessel was destroyed, and Breen space. At Tirana III, the Enterprise discovers the Basirico excavating a vessel capable of generating artificial wormholes which crashed there after crossing from another reality. A Breen ship tries to get the Basirico away without revealing its true allegiance, but Captain Jean-Luc Picard opens fire, destroying the Basirico and the crashed ship, and forces the Breen to leave empty-handed. The Breen Domo, Brex, is deposed and replaced by Pran, while the Gorn secretly continue talks with the Federation. The business concluded, Data continues his search and locates his mother Juliana Tainer, only to be informed that Vaslovik has been abducted. References Characters Enterprise-E personnel :Anders • Abby Balidemaj • Hailan Casmir • T'Ryssa Chen • Corinne Clipet • Beverly Crusher • Ravel Dygan • Dina Elfiki • Joanna Faur • Tamala Harstad • Geordi La Forge • Cyriaque Lamar • Jean-Luc Picard • Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard • Ilana Reichert • Jill Rosado • • Aneta Šmrhová • Taurik • Tropp • th'Verroh • Gary Weinrib • Worf Jasminder Choudhury • Havers • Hegol Den • Newitz • James Talenda • Taro Katín • Taro Trinell Federation government and Starfleet personnel :Boaden Ackles • Nanietta Bacco • Marta Batanides • Morgan Bateson • Data • Cort Enaren • Sophie Fawkes • Treg mor Glov • Karithal • Alan Kistler • Kohl Chamiro • th'Neyloh • Peshtal-Azda • Esperanza Piñiero • Safranski • Sinkonnen • Hilar Tohm • Steven Wexler • Zsestoz Leonard James Akaar • Kitto • James T. Kirk • Alynna Nechayev • Or-Tal • Ra-ghoratreii • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi • T'Vos • Tzasiz Breen :Berro • Brex • Dolon • Gren • • Konar • Naaz • Olar • Pazur • Pran • Raas • Saav • Sair • Tran • Vess • Vog • Zadlo Gorn :Azarog • Hazizaar • Oszor • Saroz • Sozzerozs • Szamra • Tezog • Togor Gozorra Others :Bodell • Císol • Keilo Essan • Idina • Jarek (Major) • Jasser • Akili Kamar • Gell Kamemor • Siro Kinshal • Ramil Landar • Tesitera Levat • Kal Pollus • Juliana Tainer B-4 • Louis Blanchard • Jack Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Arthur Conan Doyle • Kellerasana zh'Faila • Kivas Fajo • Dixon Hill • Sherlock Holmes • Kahless • K'mtok • Lore • Martok • Nolon • • Edgar Allan Poe • Q • William Shakespeare • Shinzon • Noonien Soong • Emil Vaslovik, aka Ahkarin, Johannes Brahms, Flint, Leonardo da Vinci • John Watson Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Azeban V • (Ansirranana) • Cestus III (Two Rivers) • Komatsu sector • Korwat • Linnavhava • (Orion capital city • Kinarvon • Sieelek Medical Center • Sahalax Grand Oasis) • Pi-3 Orionis • Pyrithia • Pyrithia IV • Romulus (Hall of State, Ki Baratan) • Tirana • Tirana II • Tirana III • Tirana IV Andor • Azure Nebula • • Beta Aurealis • Betazed • Briar Patch • Cardassia Prime • Deep Space 9 • Earth (LaBarre, France • Palais de la Concorde, Paris • Ostrava, Czechoslovakia • Oxford University) • Gornar • Imperial Star Resort • Kora II • Mangala • Pike City • Ramatis • Salavat • Skarbow III • Tezwa • Tyberius Prime • Starships and vehicles :Archeus • ( ) • ( ) • • hovercar • Mlotek (Breen warship) • (Memory Omega starship) • Sirriam (Interceptor) • • • Hastur-zolis (Gorn battle cruiser) • • • (runabout) • Romulan warbird • Scimitar • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Argelian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Breen (Fenrisal • Paclu) • Cardassian • Denobulan • Efrosian • Gorn • Grazerite • Human (Immortal) • Klingon • Miradorn • Orion • • Romulan • Selay • Soong-type android • Tellarite • Thallonian • Trill • Vulcan Aenar • Amoniri • Borg • Caeliar • Changeling • Chelon • Ferengi • Hirogen • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Nalori • Pakled • Tholian • Tzenkethi • Zibalian States and organizations :Bank of Bolarus • Bank of Orion • Breen Confederacy • Breen Intelligence Directorate • Cardassian Union • Confederate Congress • Criminal Investigation Division • Federation Council • Federation Security Agency • Ferengi Alliance • Ferenginar Credit Exchange • Federation Embassy on Orion • Federation Security Service • Fellowship of Artificial Intelligences • Fesarian Federation • Gorn Hegemony • Gorn Imperial Guard • Gorn Imperial Senate • Judge Advocate General • Klingon Empire • Nizora • Officer Exchange Program • Orion Colonial Police • Orion Colonies • Pacifica United • Protection Detail • Royal Betazed • Ruling Conclave of the Tholian Assembly • Special Research Division • Spetzkar • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical • Tal Shiar • Thotaru • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :android • artificial wormhole • chronometer • cloaking device • communicator • disruptor • force field • hologram • impulse drive • impulse engine • isolinear chip • padd • phaser • positronic matrix • quantum transmitter • replicator • sensors • shields • slipstream drive • subspace communication • telepresence drone ships • thruster • transponder • tricorder • turbolift • warp core Ranks and titles :admiral • agent • ambassador • assistant chief medical officer • Autarch of the Tzenkethi Coalition • captain • chairman • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chot • commandant • commander • communications officer • counselor • director • doctor • Domo of the Breen Confederacy • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • ensign • Federation Councillor • Federation Secretary of the Exterior • first officer • gith • glinn • governor • Imperator of the Gorn Hegemony • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • Majesty • major • nizor • Number one • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • President of the United Federation of Planets • Presidential Chief of Staff • second officer • security chief • sikta • thot • XO • wazir • Zulta-osol Other references :23rd century • 24th century • 2366 • 2372 • airlock • Argus Array • Berengarian raptor • Borg Invasion of 2381 • Breen Standard • bridge • city • credit • distress signal • DNA • Dominion War • engineering • frère Jacques • fútbol • gas giant • General Order 24 • glenget • Great Bird of the Galaxy • hail • Happy Bottom Riding Club • humanoid • Khitomer Conference • Koziol-zellos • metaphasic radiation • mining • moon • Operation Zelazo • orbit • planet • poker • rank • sakto • salvage • shuttle • sickbay • soccer • sohii • starbase • starship • terlo • thalaron radiation • transporter room • Treaty of Antos • violin • warp speed Food and drink :Arcturian bitters • asparagus • chicken • coffee • Delovian nectar • honey • Jack Daniel's • kanar • maple syrup • oolong tea • orroyo • parsnip • prune juice • Saurian brandy • Saurian Slammer • tequila • wine Materials and substances :aluminium • bioreactive acid • boridium • corvelite • duranium • gallicite • gold • kelbonite • kytherium • malachite • marble • • molecular acid • monotanium • nickel • noranium • thermocrete • thorium • transparent aluminum • tricobalt • tritanium Appendices Background information * The German translation of the novel was released by Cross Cult in 2015. It was translated by Wibke Sawatzki. Related stories * - The events from the previous novel are mentioned. * - The regenerative powers of the rings of are mentioned. * - Captain Bateson's backstory is seen in this episode. * - The destruction of Deep Space 9 and the attempted creation of an artifical wormhole by the Tzenkethi are mentioned. * - Picard's love for Dixon Hill storys as seen in these episodes is mentioned. * - Previous identities of the Immortal are mentioned. * - The Breen's previous attempts at creating a slipstream drive are is mentioned. * - The Breen's method of controling the androids body's was previously used in these episodes. * - The Tezwa incident is mentioned. * Star Trek: Destiny - The Borg Invasion and its conclusion is mentioned. * - Data retells the story of Kivas Fajo kidnapping him for his personal colection. * - Picard failing the Academy entry test was first mentioned in this episode. Timeline This novel is set in March and June of 2384. It begins four years and four months after the final . }} External link * Category:Books Category:TNG novels